The present invention relates generally to agricultural machines having moveable panels to provide access to internal areas, and, more particularly to a hinge mechanism that enables easy removal of the access panel in one position while preventing removal of the panel while in a second position.
Many harvesting machines and headers employ movable hoods or panels to provide access to the machine internals. These panels are typically hingedly connected to provide convenient access for routine inspections. Oftentimes the panels are removable to afford even greater access to the machine internals, such as for component service or replacement. The conventional method for panel removal involves detaching the hinges on which the panel swings from the machine structure, typically secured by bolted connections. Panel removal thus requires a time-consuming removal of multiple fasteners. Furthermore, loose fasteners are easily misplaced which adds further complication to reinstalling the panels.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved connection for an access panel on an agricultural machine that would permit hinged opening and closing of the panel for routine access as well as allow the panel to be easily removed from the machine without requiring tools for removal.